


Fallen

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sub Drop, but not really, do y’all feel me, it’s more of like a tired haze, like a platonic sub drop, thomas is a good husband, tired alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander tends to overwork himself.Thomas is always there to help him get better.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This was just fucking adorable

There was a crisp knock on the door to Thomas’s office.

“Come in,” Thomas calls.

Alexander slumps in and moved sluggishly across the room.

Thomas’s eyebrows furrow with worry as he pushes back his chair, about to stand up. “Darling, are you-”

Thomas is cut off when Alexander crumples into his lap and lays there silently.

Thomas closes his computer quietly and gently tilts up Alexander’s chin to look at him.

Glossy, unfocused eyes look back at him.

Thomas frowns.

Alexander hadn’t been this out of it in a while.

When he got stressed or overworked, he would commonly pass out much to Thomas’s chagrin.

But this was worse.

This was some state of hallucination and exhaustion where Alexander was not awake but not quite asleep either.

“Sweetheart, can we go home?” Thomas questions.

Alexander mumbles something unintelligible.

Thomas sighs and presses a kiss to Alexander’s cheek.

He picks up the Caribbean man with ease and holds him in a bridal carry.

He walks quickly to his car and buckles a drowsy Alexander into the back seat.

Thomas knocks rapidly on Washington’s door.

George answers with James and Aaron by his side.

Aaron smiles warmly and James shoots him a grin.

Thomas completely forgot the three of them were in a meeting right now.

Thomas internally shrugs.

Makes his job easier.

“Thomas, what’s wrong?” George asks, picking up on his slightly disheveled state.

“Alexander dropped,” is all he can really say.

James eyes widen as Aaron quickly shoos Thomas to his car to help Alexander.

Washington gives him a promise that they won’t have work on their shoulders while they’re gone.

Thomas briskly walks to the car and drives as fast as he can without distressing Alexander.

He carries the half unconscious man up the stairs and drops him off onto the bed.

Thomas sheds his suit for a more comfortable pair of shirt and shorts and does the same for Alexander.

Thomas lays quietly next to his husband, not wanting to wake him up.

“Sweet dreams,” Thomas whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Thomas falls asleep listening to Alexander’s heartbeat.

If Alexander somehow take up the entire bed and kicks Thomas off again, Thomas would not be mad.

Well, not that mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
